Zikan Despear
The is the personal weapon of Kamen Rider Woz.http://www.heroshock.com/?p=39019 Design The Zikan Despear consists of the following parts: * - Zikan Despear Yari Mode's spear tip. By concentrating high frequency energy sent from the black middle , penetration power is increased. * - Tsue Mode's hooked blade. By concentrating high frequency sent from the black middle 'Centre Reel', various types of attacks are made possible. * - Kama Mode's blade made from the two Despear Edges. By concentrating high frequency sent from the black middle 'Centre Reel', various types of attacks are made possible. * - The hinge upon which the Despear Edges sit. It sends energy into the 'Centre Reel'. When the Despear Edge is changed, the Despear Rotary changes the internal mechanisms to increase efficiency during combat. Additionally, it has a built-in (the japanese characters within the Despear Rotary) which informs the user what mode the Zikan Despear is in. * - The special structural material used to create the Zikan Despear's exterior. The design of the Despear allows the Prime Frsme Circuit to wrap around important crcuitry and internal mechanisms, protecting them during battle. * - The panel in which the user touches to activate certain attacks. It incorporates a system, making it sensitive to the user's fingers. To activate an attack, touch a mode icon (Yari, Tsue or Kama) before clicking the 'Kamen' icon (the logo). After touching the Kamen icon, swipe up and down across the entire Touch Sweeper to initiate a deathblow. * - The trigger. Pressing it will release charged energy and allow destructive attacks. * - The entire length of the handle. It receives Miridewatch and Rider information via Kamen Rider Woz's hands, and adjusts each attack and deathblow accordingly. * - The green section at the bottom of the Zikan Despear. It controls the posture of the Zikan Despear to prevent errors in combat from weight issues. Also, it has the role of spreading attacks to the outside environment via physical contact. Modes The Zikan DeSpear has three modes: , , and .Uchusen Vol.163 Zikan Despear Yari.png|Yari Mode Zikan Despear Kama.png|Kama Mode Zikan Despear Tsue.png|Tsue Mode Special Attacks To perform a special attack, Woz must press the "Kamen" button on the Despear and swipe his finger across the Touch Sweeper panel once. Finishers To perform a finisher, Woz must press the "Kamen" button on the Despear and swipe his finger on the button's scanner up and down multiple times. : Woz press the "Kamen" button on the Despear and swipe his finger on the button's scanner up and down multiple times and performs a powerful thrust. **'Kikai': Woz rushes towards the enemy before impaling them with yellow energy-coated Zikan Despear. Bakuretsu DeLance.png|Bakuretsu DeLance (Kikai) - Kama Mode= * : Woz press the "Kamen" button on the Despear and swipe his finger on the button's scanner up and down multiple times and performs a powerful slash. **'Shinobi': Woz delivers a green and purple energy slash to the enemy. Ichigeki Kaman.png|Ichigeki Kaman (Shinobi) - Tsue Mode= * : Woz press the "Kamen" button on the Despear and swipe his finger on the button's scanner up and down multiple times and performs a powerful attack. **'Quiz': Woz summons giant energy question marks to restraint the enemy before detonating them. Fukashigi Magic question mark.png|Fukashigi Magic (Quiz) (Step 1: Energy question marks creating) Fukashigi Magic restrain.png|Fukashigi Magic (Quiz) (Step 2: Energy question marks capture and spinning) Fukashigi Magic detonate.png|Fukashigi Magic (Quiz) (Step 3: Energy question marks explode) }} - Combination= Woz can combine the Zikan Despear's finisher with the BeyonDriver to perform a powerful finisher. : Woz zaps the enemy and lifts it up before creating clones and slashing the enemy rapidly. Ninpow Jikan Shibari no Jutsu + Ichigeki Kaman 1.png|Ninja Art: Time Binding Attack/Ichigeki Kaman (Steap 1: Enemy lifting) Ninpow Jikan Shibari no Jutsu + Ichigeki Kaman 2.png|Ninja Art: Time Binding Attack/Ichigeki Kaman (Steap 2: Rider Slash) - Kikai= * : Woz captures the enemy using two wrench like armaments before impaling them with yellow energy-coated Zikan Despear. Full Metal Break+Bakuretsu DeLance Chain.png|Full Metal Break/Bakuretsu DeLance (Step 1: Wrench capturing) Full Metal Break+Bakuretsu DeLance Stabbing.png|Full Metal Break/Bakuretsu DeLance (Step 2: Pull back and stabbing) Full Metal Break+Bakuretsu DeLance Effect.png|Full Metal Break/Bakuretsu DeLance (Step 3: Damage effect) }} }} Notes *Despear could be a pun on the words " "　and " ". It may also come from the Japanese word for " ". **The mode-change announcements are also puns that includes the word " '":' ***Spear = ***Sickle = ***Cane = *To compliment Woz's smartwatch motif, the weapon's mode changing is mostly done by touching and sliding the app icons. *The weapon's sliding panel as a means to execute a finishing move is comparable to the from '' as well as the from . **Like the Xlugger, the user can swipe his/her finger on the panel either upward and/or downward. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 16: Forever King 2018 **Episode 17: Happy New Woz 2019 **Episode 18: Amazing! Era! Future! 2022 **Episode 29: Blade Joker!? 2019 Category:Arsenal (Zi-O) Category:Rider Weapon Category:Pole-arms